Promotion
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: FLUFF! My first fluff. 1xR Not extremely fluffy, k, medium fluff. Relena gets a promotion and she's super busy but Heero's there for her. Also humor ish. R&R Now there's a sequal! Proposal.


    I took a 5 hour nap so it's 12 o clock and im not tired, what does one do? Fluff! It's my first fluffness thing people. I don't believe it! I'm a romantic/anst/gore/action/fantacy fan, but not FLUFF! I surprise myself! Oh, and it's a shorty, wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being rated G, let's write it and see!  
  
  


**Promotion**

  
  
    One of the political advisors was hovering again. AGAIN. It made Relena want to rip her hair out, hand it to them and tell them to talk to the hair and let her bald self sleep. Or maybe they could clone her…   
    She yawned and chuckled to herself while pretending to listen to the short man with a comb over. _Wow, I must be more tired then I thought, clones, ridiculous._  
    "Okay?" the little man asked. Relena nodded and covered her mouth when she yawned again. The man seemed to be satisfied and he broke off from her down a different hall.  
    Relena turned into her office and almost collapsed onto her chair. How long had she had this job? She lifted up a shaky hand and looked at her finger, counting. It had been seven years since the Mariemaia incident, that would make it about seven and a half years, since a very young age.  
    She laid her head on the desk and moved it to the side so that she could look at a picture of her and Heero in Paris. That had been fun. How long had Heero and her been going out? Back to the hand method.  
    After some difficulty, she concluded that it had been officially about four and a half years. He really made her happy, but she wondered where it was going.  
    She heard a knock and raised her head quickly, causing a little dizziness and a headache, but she couldn't take a painkiller, it would look like she was popping pills. _Wouldn't _that_ give the media something to talk about?_  
    One of her assistants walked in and looked a bit worried. "Miss Peacecraft, please, turn on the news!" Relena blinked, bit back a question and complied. The Television in the corner of her office went on with a deaf high-pitched squeal.   
    _"-Investigators are still researching the case of the Foreign ministers death, the people are concerned however:"_ the camera switched to an interview of a bystander.   
    _"I just hope that the assassination of the Foreign Minister won't lead to another war. That's the last thing people want I can tell ya'."_  
    Relena's blood froze. She muted the television. The Foreign Minister had been a close friend of hers and he was dead. And in such a position, if the Foreign minister was out of action, in this case _assassinated_ then it was officially the job of the Vice Foreign Minister to take control.  
    That would mean her.  
    Slowly she raised a hand to her forehead and sighed. How could she _not_ take the position? It was her job. She may already be overworked, rich and tired, but what else would she do? Resign? Queen of the World she once was but that gave her no right to abandon her race and do nothing for a living.  
    "They'll be expecting a statement," the assistant said.  
    "I know," Relena replied. She started her laptop and opened a document. "Give me an hour to prepare." The assistant bowed and left Relena alone, to write yet _another_ speech.   
  
    Heero read the report in disgust, as Wu-fei walked in he took the opportunity to complain. "Wu-fei, tell your girlfriend to stop giving me the citizen complaint paperwork, it's her job too."  
    Wu-fei slammed the cup of coffee he had in his hand down on Heero's desk. "She's not my girlfriend and at least you aren't reduced to a 'coffee boy'. What's so hard about you're job, ne? You don't do field work-"  
    "-and you don't do paperwork-"  
    "Then you complain about having to work on the sissy easy stuff." He strode over to his own desk and sat down at his computer.  
    "Hey, I do research and hacking." He sniffed at the coffee, "And at least I'm _good_ at my push off work. Who taught you to make coffee?"  
    "Ha ha, Yui," Wu-fei said sarcastically, he caught a new file and became engrossed.  
    "But listen to this, 'That dog was like a child to me, and the cannible ate it. Wouldn't you do the same thing and kill him?' 'Are you saying cutting out the man's trachea was justified?' 'I'm saying that there's proof he killed poor poof-poof, my only child. The autopsy proves it! Dog remnants were found- ew," Heero cringed and put down the paper in disgust. "What does this have to do with keeping the peace politically, this is police work! I shouldn't have to-"  
    "Yui, shut up and turn on the TV," Wu-fei finally said, he didn't wnt to listen to inconsistent babble about cannibals and dogs. It seemed once Yui came out of his rut and started this job he was making up for his lost years as a perfect soldier. Wu-fei briefly wondered how long he could retain sanity trapped in a room with him and Duo without going into meditation… He stopped when the TV was turned on.  
    _"I will assume my place as Foreign Minister,"_ Relena said in a grave voice, for the length of her speech Heero stopped breathing. _"As far as I'm concerned this was caused by independent terrorists. There should be no threat of a pointless war. I will do my best to ensure peace and retain the safety of all peoples. Investigations will continue and the criminals will be caught. There is no need to break out weapons, we are all working hard to ensure that, thank you."_ The screen shifter back to a newscaster and Wu-fei muted it.  
    "Looks like your girlfriend just got a promotion," Wu-fei said before he turned the TV off.  
    "Hn…" Heero grunted. He knew how hard she pushed herself, she didn't want this, but he also knew that she would do it. And she would continue to do it until it ate away at her and she no longer _could_ continue. He sighed.  
  
    "And to your left," the tour guide said in a whiny voice, "You can see our stop, everyone off!" Heero slipped out of the bus transit thing and lifted Relena to the ground as well, spinning her a little. She giggled.  
    "Where do you want to go?" Heero asked. Relena bit her bottom lip and looked around girlishly. She knew he thought it was cute. He slung his arm around her and started walking to the left. She leaned into him when her eyes caught some birds fluttering.  
    "Oh," she exclaimed. "Heero?" He looked down at her passively. "Can we go to the bird sanctuary?"  
    Heero laughed and then caught himself when she looked at him. You know, that _look_ girls give guys, the one that has 'grow up' written in it and alas, a look of pity. "Gomen. Why the bird Sanctuary? Hungry?" he joked.  
    "Well, no, I just- hey! Heero, that's not funny!" She hit him playfully with her purse. "This is worse than that story you told me about the dog! You-" When she swung the purse at him again and he caught it in is right hand and yanked her closer.  
    She tilted her head back so that he could see her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes, he seemed to squirm. "Please?" She asked in her sweetest voice, and she was a politician, she had a heck of a sweet voice.  
    Heero was beginning to think he shouldn't of pulled her so close. She was pressed up against the length of his body, with that… smile and her sweet breath playing on his lips and that thing that she did with her eyes… "Kay."  
    "Arigatou!" She slipped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she could pull away and brought her in for another kiss. A much longer kiss.  
    When they parted they turned to start walking towards the bird sanctuary. The air was spring smelling and although they were in the shade it was warm with a cool breeze. The bird sanctuary was a large domed cage with the sun shining, a waterfall and large rock caves and trees. Admission: $5.  
    They walked along the path upwards into a clearing slowly. At the top of the gently sloped hill there was a sightseeing thing. With two quarter slots. "You want to use it?" Heero offered, but Relena shook her head. She cupped her face in her hands and supported herself on her elbows on the side to one of the caves. At first she closed her eyes but then she opened them and gazed at the birds flying above.  
    Heero saw how she was looking at the birds, it was a sad and envying look and she remained silent. "Relena?" he ventured.  
    "They're free," she replied. "So free, even though they're caged they at least don't know it and can fly around. Freedom's not absolute, but they have it."  
    Heero nodded in understanding. "I suppose we both know what that feels like," he said. He saw her eyes brim with tears, but they didn't fall. Without saying anything he simply put his arm around her and let her watch the birds fly.  
  
    Relena sat at her desk at home and reread the speech and the reports from the assassination investigation. It was, she peered at the clock, 2:30am. _Damn it_, she thought, _and I still haven't finished looking over the treasury reports._ Briefly she remembered Quatre and how he used to overwork himself as well. She had called him a 'workaholic'. _I should talk._  
    She took another sip of coffee and realized it was empty. She couldn't get coffee now, she might wake Pagen, and he had already scolded her for not getting enough sleep each night.  
    When she turned back to the paper she noticed that the lines were blurry and the words all looked smudged. After blinking a couple of times they returned to normal. _There, I'm doing okay without sleep._ She reached for her cup of coffee and noticed her hand was shaking uncontrollably. Before she knew it her face was on the desk and her eyes were so heavy it was painful to keep them open…  
  
    Okay, Heero didn't usually do this, but he was really starting to worry about her. A house call was in order, and he still remembered how to slip passed alarms and such. Her eyes had become duller over the passed two weeks, she had circles down to her cheeks, she was becoming forgetful and randomly started to babble things that didn't make sense. Sometimes when people talked to her she couldn't follow along. She hardly ate and claimed that she wasn't hungry.  
    She was becoming frail and thin, he saw that she was always shaky and easily alarmed. She had even begun to see him less in order to work, when he had tried to talk to her he found her irritable and dare he say, bitchy. Here's where he drew the line.  
    Luckily, she had a balcony, also luckily, she had forgot to close it. He was in the mansion faster than you could say 'breaking an entering'.  
    The wind from outside blew the curtains inwards and ruffled the hair of his angel. He closed the doors behind himself, finding the room a bit chilly. She had fallen asleep at her desk and papers were strewn about. She was wearing a generous silk nightgown and her bed was untouched.   
    Gently, he pulled out her chair and let her head fall back and rest on the chair. Supporting her with his arms under her legs and lower back he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. He tucked her in and watched her sleeping face for a moment before her lips moved. "Heero," was the faintest of words.  
    Hesitantly, making sure she was asleep he answered her, "Yes?" he whispered.  
    "I love you." Her rosy lips looked warm and inviting.  
    Heero leaned over and kissed her like a butterfly had flown over her lips. "I love you," as an afterthought he added, "I'm always here."  
    Her hand twitched and laid inside his. "Stay?" she whispered hoarsely.  
    Heero looked at her again and wondered if she were really sleeping, but he knew that is she were awake, she'd be working. He went around the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her, on top of the covers. He grabbed her hand in his and held it gently, already falling asleep. He knew that when Pagen saw this in the morning he would understand and leave Relena to rest. He felt ten times better knowing that she was safe with him and always would be.  
    Always.  
  
  
  
More than I planned on writing, but it wasn't as nonsensical flufness as I thought it would be. Ta da! Review and read my other fics, then review them, bai! Or, g'night. 


End file.
